


Monster Drinking Het (a prequel)

by criesmom



Series: Wrong Number Universe [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, Reclaimed Slurs, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criesmom/pseuds/criesmom
Summary: Boo Seungkwan has straight As and intends to keep it that way. Choi Hansol doesn't care about grades at all. It's less than ideal when they get paired together for a biology project.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my [twitter au](https://twitter.com/mngjji/status/968221059181760512) !! Also this is my first time writing enemies to lovers so I apologise if the character development is shit it's not really my strong suit lmao. Feel free to leave comments or send me a message on twitter !!!!! Also the title might change if yall have any better ideas please let me know I suck at naming fics and the rating will def change lmao

Seungkwan was feeling good about the new school year.

He had seen what teachers he had for all his subjects and liked all of them, he had all the stationary he wanted two weeks before his first class, and he was confident he was going to pass everything. He was ready for anything.

Or, apparently, he wasn’t, as he found it difficult to focus on what his biology teacher was saying about that year’s curriculum as a boy behind him chatted non-stop to his friend. Seungkwan had gotten a brief look at him as he had walked in; sandy hair and a can of Monster held close to his ribcage. He had immediately disliked the boy, if only for the Monster.

But now he was whispering and giggling in a way that irked Seungkwan like no one had ever annoyed him before. He couldn’t hear what the boy was saying, exactly, but the breathiness of his laugh was grating to say the least. Towards the end of the class he found himself so agitated that he broke his rule of no phones during class to punch in some tweets complaining about him while the teacher took the roll.

 

 **[Dick Killer, 10:34am]** who are you vagueing about?

 **[Seungkwannie, 10:36am]** I think his names Hansol? He’s the MOST annoying he never shuts up and he’s always giggling about something and I’m just trying to get good grades so I can graduate and go to a good college but that’s never gonna happen because of this fucking monster drinking het !

 **[Dick Killer, 10:36am]** wow u snapped huh?

 **[Seungkwannie, 10:37am]** I’m very pressed yes

 **[Dick Killer, 10:37am]** btw Hansol isn’t straight lmao

 **[Seungkwannie, 10:37am]** Had me fooled

 

Seungkwan wondered how Hansol could possibly drink Monster if he was gay; Seungkwan didn’t know of any self-respecting gay person who drank such an aggressively heterosexual energy drink. V, sure, that drink was part of gay culture. But _Monster_? Seungkwan was unconvinced.

* * *

 

It was the tail end of summer, so the air was still stiff with heat and the house commons were damp with teenage hormones. Seungkwan’s friends decided to sit outside on the field under a tree. There were a few other groups of people who had the same idea as them, and Seungkwan looked around to see if he recognised anyone as he sat down next to Minghao.

Minghao and Mingyu were new to their relationship, so Minghao still blushed furiously when Mingyu took their hand in his and then struggled to peel a mandarin. Seokmin rolled his eyes at the pair and took the mandarin from Mingyu, squishing it gently before peeling it in record time and handing it back to Mingyu. Mingyu thanked him before biting into it whole. Seungkwan averted his eyes.

Seokmin wiped a bit of food off the corner of Chan’s mouth. “So Hansol huh?”

Seungkwan snorted a little. “What about him?”

Before Seokmin had a chance to answer, Minghao interjected. “You have a class with Hansol? Tell him I say hi.”

“Are you guys friends with him or something?”

Minghao nodded. “Yeah, he went to our elementary school.”

Seungkwan was the only one in their group that didn’t go to elementary school with the rest of them, having moved to their province after middle school from Jeju Island. It didn’t usually bother him, but sometimes he felt a little left out when they talked about their old teachers and old friends. He pursed his lips and frowned.

“Well I won’t be speaking to him. He’s annoying as fuck and I have a class to pass.”

Chan huffed a small laugh. “Sick rhymes.”

Seokmin smiled at Chan endearingly, reaching over to ruffle his hair. “Hansol’s not all bad. You should at least give him a chance.”

Seungkwan crossed his arms over his chest. “Not a chance. He drinks _Monster_ , Seokmin. You of all faggots should know that’s a heterosexual drink.”

Chan started coughing into his water bottle and Seokmin rubbed his back soothingly. “Just because he drinks Monster doesn’t mean he’s straight.”

Mingyu spoke through a mouthful of mandarin. “I drink Monster.”

They all fell silent. Seokmin opened his mouth and then closed it again. Minghao rubbed Mingyu’s knee.

“I rest my case,” Seungkwan said, uncrossing his arms and picking up his sandwich.


	2. Chapter 2

Hansol ended every biology class wanting to strangle Seungkwan. His voice was grating and obnoxious and drove Hansol insane whenever he tried to nap in the back of class.

Hansol didn’t particularly care about biology. He had wanted to take a wood shop class purely for the easy grades, but his parents had pressured to make him choose between biology and geography. He had flipped a coin. The charts and jargon confused him to no end and left him with a headache every day, and Seungkwan constantly putting his hand up to answer _every damn question_ did nothing to help him.

A month into the semester, Hansol had already given up on the class. He was perfectly happy bumming around in the back of class napping and shooting shit with his friend until exams came, at which point he would hire a tutor and pass by the seat of his pants. It was how he had survived maths every other year, and he seemed to make up for it in more language based subjects.

Seungkwan was single-handedly making it impossible to _not_ pay attention in class. He found himself actually taking in information as he bored holes into the back of Seungkwan’s head. He hated how badly affected he was but the know-it-all tone of voice that Seungkwan used and the fact he looked down his nose all the other students in their class made Hansol furious.

When the teacher paired them up for a project and told them to move seats based on their partners, Hansol stayed with his head on his desk, waiting for his partner to come to him rather than moving. When he felt a tap on his shoulder and opened his eyes he felt his heart drop down to his ass.

Seungkwan looked as happy with the situation as Hansol felt as he put his bag on the desk next to him and sat down gingerly, like the stool might bite him if he moved too quickly. Hansol lifted his head and fixed his hair a little from where it was sticking up. He rested his chin on his hand.

“I’ll be honest,” he started, licking his lips and thinking about getting out his chapstick, “I wasn’t listening to anything. What are we doing?”

Seungkwan didn’t try to be subtle as he rolled his eyes. “Have you taken any notes so far?”

A corner of Hansol’s mouth tugged up. “Across all my subjects or?”

Seungkwan looked like he wanted to say something but stopped himself. Instead he handed Hansol a piece of paper that had instructions on what they were supposed to do for their project. Hansol skimmed it, didn’t understand a word, and slipped it across the desk back to Seungkwan.

“Cool. We can meet up at mine to work on it if you want. It’s kinda close to school so it’s easy to get to if you wanna do it after bio on Friday.”

Seungkwan seemed to regard him for a moment. “Yeah okay. Your house better not be as messy as your school work.”

“Jokes on you; school work can’t be messy if you don’t do it.”

Seungkwan groaned as Hansol giggled delightedly. “Why did I get paired with you?”

Hansol shrugged. “God hates us I guess.”

“Can you at least take the sheet home? I don’t want to have to carry your ass for the grade.”

“You would love to carry my ass,” Hansol joked, but reached out for the sheet.

“I really wouldn’t.” Hansol started to get the feeling that Seungkwan was incapable of taking a joke.

He chuckled as he pulled out his phone.

 

 **[Sock, 1:22pm]** Hey you sure Seungkwan isn’t an insufferable know it all? Asking for a friend

 

“You know the teacher can see you texting right?”

Hansol shrugged, not looking away from his screen. “If he cares he’ll take my phone off me, but I’ll let you in on a little secret,” he put a hand next to his mouth and exaggerated a whisper, “he doesn’t care.”

 

 **[Mum, 1:23pm]** slfjhgkjsdfhg shut up he’s a good kid !!!!!!!!

 **[Sock, 1:24pm]** If you say so lol

 

* * *

 

 

Biology on Friday was spent with Hansol ignoring Seungkwan and Seungkwan giving Hansol the same treatment. When the class was over, Seungkwan stood in front of Hansol’s desk and watched him pack up. Hansol put his things away as slowly as he could, taking the time to wrap his head phones carefully around his phone and make sure his pens were facing the right way in his pencil case. Seungkwan crossed his arms with a sigh and started tapping his foot.

Hansol smiled as he swung his backpack over his shoulders. “I didn’t think people _actually_ tapped their feet when they’re impatient. I thought that only happened in like, cartoons.”

Seungkwan looked a little surprised, like he didn’t think Hansol would notice. “Sorry.”

Hansol shrugged as they walked out into the hall. “It’s okay, I kinda did it on purpose.”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. Hansol noticed he did it a lot around him. “Typical.”

As they walked out of the school grounds and towards Hansol’s house, they fell into a somewhat comfortable silence. Hansol didn’t believe in awkward silences; if you feel awkward you’re only going to make it awkward for the person with you. So he tried to feel comfortable in any silence, but with Seungkwan he could feel the tension seeping off him. He tried to ignore it.

When they got to his front door, he fished his keys out of the bottom of his bag and they stepped inside.

“There’s a spare pair of house slippers if you want them. And don’t be a dick about my room; I cleaned it for you.”

This was true; he had cleaned it. But Hansol had never been very good at cleaning, so there was still a collection of empty cans near his rubbish bin. His desk was piled with clean laundry that had yet to be put away in his drawers and his bedside table had receipts littered across it.

Hansol threw his bag on his bed and then followed after it, lying down as Seungkwan stood in the middle of the room and looked both disgusted and overwhelmed. He pointed at the clothes.

“Are they clean?”

“Yeah.”

“There’s that, at least.” He looked around. “Uh, where should I sit?”

Hansol shrugged as best he could while supporting his weight on one elbow. “Wherever you want I guess.”

Seungkwan assessed the space around him, finally perching on the edge of the bed. Hansol pulled himself up to sit cross legged and got his books out of his backpack.

“So I read the sheet.”

“Oh good,” Seungkwan said, twisting his torso to face Hansol and taking his backpack off.

“I didn’t understand any of it.”

Seungkwan let out a sigh as he got a large binder out of his bag. “What didn’t you understand?”

“All of it. Hey, why do you have a fucking house bag?”

Both of them looked at Seungkwan’s bag. Hansol wasn’t wrong; it was enormous. It reminded Hansol of himself when he started school and his bag was as tall as he was. Seungkwan set it on the ground.

“I actually take notes.” He opened his binder and flicked to the tab labelled BIO in neat felt tip handwriting. “Why do you have so many empty cans in your room?”

Hansol laughed. “Monster is cheaper than coffee.”

Seungkwan reached for Hansol’s note book and started leafing through it. “I didn’t ask you why you like energy drinks.”

Hansol shrugged. “Lazy I guess. I mean, you should’ve seen my room before I tidied it. You’d be a lot more appreciative and frankly I’m a little offended.”

Seungkwan huffed as he turned the note book around to show a detailed sketch of a disembodied penis Hansol had done that took up an entire page. It had taken him all lesson and he was particularly proud of how realistic the veins were.

Hansol snatched the book out of Seungkwan’s hands, but he was grinning. “Don’t get too excited.”

Once again, Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “Have you ever taken a note in this class?”

He snorted. “Doubtful.”

Hansol managed to somewhat zone out as Seungkwan tried to explain the assignment to him. He had gotten good at pretending to listen; nodding and saying “mhm” whenever Seungkwan paused. As he pulled out his phone to see that Seungkwan had been talking for over an hour, the conversation looped back to the cans.

“I just don’t understand how you can deal with them just being there. Surely it’s not _that_ hard to take them to the recycling?”

Hansol scrolled through twitter as he replied. “I just don’t understand why you can’t hop off my dick about it. It’s not your room.”

“Yeah, but I have to sit in it to get this work done.”

“Hey, I cleaned for you! This room is fucking spotless compared to what it looked like yesterday.”

Even without looking at him, Hansol could tell that Seungkwan had just rolled his eyes. “Oh well thank _god_ for that.” He paused as Hansol typed out a tweet. “Are you not even going to look at me while I’m talking to you?”

Hansol let out a frustrated sigh and locked his phone, looking up at Seungkwan. “If all you’re gonna do is drag me then you can get out of my house.”

He stood up and started picking up his things to stuff back into his bag. When he opened the door and stood next to it, Seungkwan was looking at him slack mouthed from the bed.

“Are you actually kicking me out?” Hansol nodded. “But we have work to do.”

“I can’t work with you nagging me.”

A heavy silence settled between them that made Hansol feel more uncomfortable than he had in a long time, but he held his ground. Eventually Seungkwan packed his things away and without another word left the room. Hansol held his breath until he heard the front door slam shut. He breathed out hard and shut his door, falling onto his bed and pulling out his laptop to watch Minecraft let’s plays.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minecraft let's plays ... I did him dirty


End file.
